Faith
by yroman
Summary: Sakura never imagine a water goddess would bind her with no other than Itachi Uchiha .


Sakura & Itachi

Sakura wasn't in a good mood, Tsunade had send her to Suna for this specific flower that grew in the desert every ten years that had powerful healing abilities. The hardest part was to find the location of this flower, it had taken her a month just to find it and when she did it was surrounded by a nest of scorpions. Good think Sakura had surpassed her teacher Tsunade and she had done a lot of research on all the poisons from every region and had tested herself with them which made her immune to most of them.

She had taken the flower with only four scorpions poking her but not worried about that Sakura but the flower in the special container and started making her way out of the desert.

It was the hottest month of the year for Suna and Sakura was starting to get annoyed. All the sweat was making her clothes smelly and tight around her body. At the age of seventeen Sakura had grown into a beautiful kunoichi. She outgrew her forehead and pink tresses were now waist long. Her body was now of a woman with curves in all the right places.

Her eyes became the most sparkling emerald color with long eyelashes and her lips the pinkest. Her wardrobe now consisted of black knee boots with a heel on them and black shorts and her red vest with just black binding for her breast which now were D cup. She was Konoha's sweetheart but she never paid attention to all her suitors with her only goal being to become the strongest in the ninja world.

After Sasuke left the village and Naruto had gone to trained with Jiraiya she had been left all alone. When she had been ready to give up Tsunade had come into her life and had given her a purpose to fight and become stronger and to not depend on no one else.

Tsunade had become her mother figure and the next four years she had dedicated her life to train her butt off to be the strongest kunoichi in the village. She knew she wasn't born with any special kekkei genkai like her other friends but that wasn't going to let her stop her.

She had her excellent chakra control and that was good for her. She had left her stupid crush on Sasuke behind she finally understood that he didn't like her like she did him and the day he betrayed the village her love for him had vanished. That didn't mean she didn't care for him because she knew how important he was to Naruto and how he still consider him his best friend and she was still going to help Naruto bring him back when they had a chance.

This last four years she had not heard anything from Naruto or Sasuke and like her they were probably busy getting stronger like she was. One of her biggest accomplishments under the guidance of Lady Tsunade had been the medical field. She had been a natural in learning everything and was now one of the most famous doctors out there at the tender age of seventeen which no one had ever done before in history.

Sakura love what she did at the hospital that was one of her biggest joys. All the people she helps get well made it love her job. With this flower, she had come to collect she hope will help save many life's in the shinobi world.

After half the day running the Suna desert she had reach the land of water, an hour into it she heard water and started making her way there. Finally reaching it she saw that it was a waterfall with little pools around it and the best part was that it looks like natural hot springs.

"oh, thank you god this is the right thing I needed right now" taking of her backpack off and making sure no one was around she started undressing herself. Laying all her clothes on the rock she enters the pool. "Ahhh this is just perfect "all the heat making her sore muscles start to relax right away.

She was so relaxed that she started to drift off when suddenly she felt something grab her lake and pull her down the water. Not even her ninja reflexes help her escape because whatever was under the water was something unnatural.

Sakura tried to fight whatever was grabbing her but she couldn't see anything because next thing she knew this was this flashing white light so strong that shoot out up to the sky.

A few miles from where Sakura was three different groups were close by one being Itachi Uchiha and Kisame, the other was Sasuke with team hebi and in the other side was Naruto with Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi and Kiba.

They had been sent to look for Sakura because she hadn't reported back from the mission and Naruto had just came back from his journey with Jiraiya. Hearing that Sakura had been missing for two weeks already had beg Tsunade to send him on the mission with the rest of the others.

When the light had shoot out up on the sky everyone notice it at the same time and had felt immense power coming from it. All three teams went to the source to investigate was had cause it without imagining what they would come up with.

First Sakura story tell me how I did please appreciate feedback and I would love to hear any ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
